Bey-Nightmare
by YAMIK0
Summary: Deux villes, deux "races", une haine latente. Hommes et Monstres sont séparés depuis des siècles, et se vouent une aversion sans faille. Seulement un jour, un enfant humain se perde et atterri par mégarde dans le monde des monstres. Il doit alors faire face à un univers complètement inconnu et accepter l'aide des créatures de ses cauchemars pour espérer rentrer chez lui un jour.


Hello !

De retour pour un OS d'Halloween ! Si c'est ta fête préférée, t'es comme moi ! ...Mes condoléances.

Bref ! Désolée pour cette longue absence de FFN (et pour le retard de j'ai pris dans les réponses de MP, les concernés se reconnaîtrons, je ne vous oublie pas !), je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi avec la reprise des cours et durant les vacances, internet a fait des siennes. Le combo qui tue ! J'ai même crains de ne pas pouvoir poster en temps et en heure ! Mais à priori, ça refonctionne. Pourvu que ça dure !

Sur ce, on se retrouve en fin de page !

* * *

Titre : Bey-Nightmare

Résumé : Deux villes, deux "races" et une haine latente. Hommes et Monstres sont séparés depuis des siècles, et se vouent une aversion sans faille. Seulement un jour, un enfant humain se perde et atterri par mégarde dans le monde des monstres. Il doit alors faire face à un univers complètement inconnu et accepter l'aide des créatures de ses cauchemars pour espérer rentrer chez lui un jour. [OS]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Adventure, Angst, Action, Romance (secondaire), Yaoi

Thèmes : Préjugés, Racisme, Espoir, Paix, Guerre

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Aucun (Univers Alternatif)

Couple : Tsubasa x Ryuga

Rating : K+

Note : Genre assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Théoriquement, ça ne fait pas peur. En espérant que c'est réussi ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et joyeux Halloween !

* * *

 _"Jadis, monstres et humains vivaient ensembles dans une même ville : Bey-Link. Ils avaient appris à ignorer leurs différences pour avancer vers un futur meilleur. Chacun avait sa place dans la société, personne n'était mis de côté. Bey-Link fut un endroit où ils faisaient bon vivre. Cependant, cette paix à l'allure éternelle prit fin un jour d'hiver. Nul ne sut jamais si le conflit naquit des monstres ou des humains, mais leur unité vola un jour en éclat et une guerre terrible éclata._

 _Après des années de combats acharnés, les humains arrivèrent à prendre le dessus en développant un matériau capable d'annihiler les Facultés qui rendaient les monstres si puissants. Ils le baptisèrent : L'Ambre Maudit. A son contact, les enchantements se brisaient, les vampires perdaient leur capacité à se régénérer, les loups garous redevenait de vulgaires chiens sans esprit. L'hécatombe fut effroyable et les humains vainquirent, obtenant le droit incontestable de s'établir en surface pour bâtirent une nouvelle ville : Bey-Sunshine. Les monstres, anéantis, furent envoyés en exil dans les profondeurs de la terre, où ils érigèrent leur propre cité : Bey-Nighmare._

 _La haine et la peur que s'octroyèrent ces deux villes empêchèrent tout contact des siècles durant, et développèrent des mythes et légendes de toutes sortes basés sur l'hostilité réciproque née de cet affrontement meurtrier."_

 **OooOooO**

Un calme absolu régnait sur Bey-Nightmare.

La ville de cauchemars, plongée dans l'obscurité du crépuscule sans fin, ne laissait transparaître aucune vie au premier abord. Les vieilles maisons de bois se faisaient silencieuses, les rues désertes attendaient leurs visiteurs avec désarroi, même le manoir du conte Hagane, habituellement si effervescent, semblait abandonné.

A l'orée de la ville se trouvait la forêt brumeuse, ainsi nommée pour le brouillard très dense qui y perdurait toute l'année. Si dense qu'un œil mal habitué avait vite fait de se perdre, et n'en ressortait jamais.

Caché derrière un gigantesque arbre dont l'expression trahissait la somnolence, un enfant d'une douzaine d'année semblait terrifié. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, il ignorait comment il y était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les arbres n'étaient pas censés avoir de visage, ni ronfler. La peur lui nouait les entrailles et brouillait sa vue de larmes incontrôlables. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Rester caché jusqu'à recevoir de l'aide ? Rien ne disait qu'on viendrait l'aider, et pire encore, rien ne disait qu'il survivrait jusqu'à ce que cette prétendue aide arrive. A vingt centimètres de lui se trouvait un arbre avec des yeux, un nez et une bouche ! Qui savait ce que pouvait bien renfermer ce bois lugubre ?! Le désespoir l'envahit soudain : il était fichu. Un monstre affamé aurait vite fait de le trouver et de le dévorer ! Peut-être même le chêne derrière lequel il était abrité quand il se réveillerait ! Petit et chétif face à un arbre de quinze mètres de haut, en une bouchée c'était fini. Un encas avant d'avaler une biche. Y avait-il seulement des biches ?

En proie à la terreur, le garçon se mis à reculer le plus discrètement possible, contrôlant avec peine ses membres qui ne demandaient qu'à s'enfuir en courant. Le regard vissé sur la créature qui l'effrayait tant, il marcha par accident sur une racine morte qui craqua sous son poids. L'enfant se figea en voyant l'arbre s'éveiller en sursaut, ouvrir ses grands yeux faits d'écorce claire, bailler de son énorme gosier, et étirer ses branches crochues. Ceci fait, il se contorsionna afin de trouver la source du bruit qui l'avait tiré si brutalement des bras de Morphée. D'un côté. Puis de l'autre. Et enfin derrière lui où il se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon inconnu qu'il détailla. Le teint beige pâle, des cheveux vert foncé coupés courts, des yeux marron chocolat, de petite taille… Rien dans sa description ne parlait au chêne. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, et il n'arrivait étonnamment pas à déterminer son espèce.

Le tronc prit une grande inspiration et tonna d'une voix grave et rocailleuse.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ?

Il n'obtenu en guise de réponse qu'un hurlement strident. Sans attendre une seconde, l'enfant se mis à courir aussi vite que l'adrénaline le lui permettait dans la direction opposé à la créature, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. L'épais brouillard ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus de deux mètre devant lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait tomber sur bien pire qu'un arbre narcoleptique, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. En passant près d'un fossé empli de verdure peu rassurante, une horde de ronces jaillirent des broussailles pour lui attraper les jambes. Il s'écroula au sol et mis plusieurs minutes à se défaire de ces liens vicieux et griffant. Les jambes ensanglantées, il repartit aussitôt en accélérant encore la cadence, alors que les ronces retournait se cacher, bredouilles.

Sa course folle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, les jambes en feu, dans un sous-bois relativement calme où il ne voyait ni arbre ni fossé. Il s'accorda une minute de pause en s'efforçant de masquer le bruit de sa respiration et de faire tarir ses larmes d'anxiété.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des rires. Pas des rires glaçants comme il pouvait s'y attendre dans cette affreuse forêt, plutôt des rires joyeux, amusés. Paisibles. Plus par espoir de salut que par curiosité, il se décida à les suivre jusqu'à leur source : une clairière. Sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus lumineux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Même la brume y était plus fine. Une véritable oasis rassurante au beau milieu d'un désert de dangers. L'atmosphère qui s'étendait sur ce lieu était à mi-chemin entre le féerique et l'énigmatique. Un groupe d'adolescents se trouvait là, confortablement installé, et discutaient joyeusement sans rien craindre, comme s'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'un paysage de cauchemar.

Un petit blond aux yeux verts bondissait d'une personne à l'autre, agitant sa longue queue féline orange citrouille et ses oreilles touffues. Il parlait à toute allure et ne laissait à aucun de ses amis le temps de répondre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts –plus foncés que les siens se dit le garçon- et aux yeux bleus ne cessait de le reprendre quant à l'expression de son nom : « Kyoya » et non « Yoyo » d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Il se dit que lui avait l'air plutôt normal, avant d'apercevoir sa peau trop pâle pour un humain, ses longues cicatrices en forme de croix sous ses yeux, et ses longues canines pointues. Il observa alors les autre plus en détails. A côté de lui se trouvait un adolescent aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux rouges dont la coupe en pétard laissait paraître ses longues oreilles pointues et un autre aux cheveux violet clair, bouclé et aux yeux bleus, qui ressemblait à un humain trait pour trait à ceci près qu'il disparaissait lorsqu'il riait. Son image se floutait jusqu'à s'évanouir, sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis qui répétait que « Hyoma » ne savait pas maîtriser sa « Faculté ».

Bon sang mais où était-il tombé ? L'idée qu'il pût être mort l'effleura mais il l'écarta aussitôt en secouant la tête. Il se récita mentalement la maxime de sa ville Bey-Sunshine : "Ne pas perdre espoir tant l'espoir est permis !", prit une grande inspiration, et son courage à deux mains. Ses gens n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants, et puis ils avaient pratiquement son âge. Enfin, il le supposait… Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, il était juste perdu. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Rien de plus.

Au moment où il voulut se relever des buissons dans lesquels il était tapis, un doute l'assailli. Certes ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux, mais c'était des monstres. Les monstres de la grande guerre, ceux qu'on avait chassés pour se protéger il y avait de cela des siècles ! N'était-ce pas risqué d'y aller seul afin de demander son chemin ? Ça ressemblait pourtant bien à un début de conte qui avait de bonnes chances de finir en bain de sang.

Complètement refroidi, le petit se détourna du groupe et fit mine de partir dans l'autre sens quand il se fit interpeller par une voix féminine.

\- C'est particulièrement impoli d'espionner une conversation.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa journée, le garçon hurla de peur. Sous le coup de la panique, il s'écroula à terre et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Mais rien ne produisit. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il aperçut une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus humides et aux yeux marrons qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'irritation et d'étonnement. Pas d'oreilles bizarres, pas de cicatrices, pas de queue, sa peau était normale et elle ne semblait pas disparaître. L'enfant bondit alors sur ses jambes et se cacha derrière elle en pleurant.

Attirés par le bruit, le groupe de monstres approcha et observa la scène. Le petit blond aux oreilles de chat adressa un grand sourire rassurant à l'humain avant de se tourner vers son rempart improvisé.

\- Tu es super en retard Hikaru !

\- Désolé, les courants était contre moi aujourd'hui, le trajet a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Dites, vous savez qui c'est ?, demanda-t-elle en jetant un bref regard dans son dos, Il était caché et vous observait.

Les autres répondirent par un hochement de tête négatif. Le blondinet avança d'un pas vers lui et lui tendis la main en signe de pacifisme. Signe qui fut mal interprété.

\- Ne me dévorez pas s'il vous plaît !

\- Te dévorer ?, répéta le chat incrédule, Personne n'a envie de te manger ! Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

\- Vous… Vous êtes des monstres… Non ? Et les monstres, ça mange les enfants ! Surtout les… Les vampires…

\- Tss… Toute une éducation à refaire., gronda le dit vampire.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur le jeune homme aux cicatrices.

\- Quoi !, s'écrit-il, Vous me faites pas confiance ?! J'ai jamais bouffé personne et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! De nos jours, un vampire ça bois du sang animal ! Il est fini le temps où les humains servaient de casse-croûte !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça : tu effraies notre invité !

Le chat se reconcentra sur l'enfant –qui devait avoir son âge à peu de chose près- et prit sa voix la plus rassurante.

\- On ne te fera rien, c'est promit. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- K… Kenta. Je suis un humain.

\- Enchanté Kéké ! Moi c'est Yu. Je suis un hybride chat. Le roux c'est Ginka, un elfe. Qui plus est le fils du conte Hagane qui régit la ville. Celui dont le bras est en train de disparaître c'est Hyoma. Quant à sa Faculté c'est pas difficile à deviner !, se moqua-t-il, très vite rejoint par les autres.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, mais c'est pas évident., concéda le concerné.

\- Le vampire, c'est Yoyo.

\- KYOYA ! Je. M'appelle. KYOYA !

\- On sait Yoyo. Et pour finir, celle derrière qui tu te caches, c'est Hikaru : une ondine.

Kenta resta un instant interdit. Le comportement des monstres était difficile à croire, mais étonnamment, il préférait de loin cette version. Yu prit la main de Kenta et l'emmena au centre de la clairière, où ils s'installèrent tous en cercle, laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre le petit humain et les monstres pour que celui-ci se sente plus à l'aise.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu es arrivé ici ?, demanda Ginka.

\- En fait… C'était un accident. J'étais chez moi, à Bey-Sunshine, il était tard. Ma mère était à une soirée chez des amis… Elle le fait souvent, comme elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, elle est souvent invitée…

\- Nous raconte pas ta vie., cracha Kyoya en se récoltant plusieurs œillades désapprobatrices.

\- Oui, pardon. J'étais tout seul à la maison, et il y avait une tempête dehors. Un grand coup de vent a brisé une fenêtre, et… J'ai eu peur. J'ai paniqué. Alors je suis sorti de la maison pour rejoindre ma mère, mais… Il faisait si noir que je me suis perdu. Je me souviens avoir trébuché et être tombé dans une crevasse. Je crois que des plantes ont ralentis ma chute, mais je me suis quand même évanoui. A mon réveil j'étais ici, à côté d'un arbre qui faisait la sieste…

\- Un arbre ?, s'interrogea Hyoma, Oh ! Tu es surement tombé sur le vieux sage (1). Il est gentil hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis enfuit en courant. Ecoutez, je ne demande qu'à rentrer chez moi ! Vous sauriez comment je peux faire ?

Le groupe réfléchit un instant.

\- On ne connais pas le chemin, on ne s'est jamais rendu en surface., commença Hikaru d'une voix catégorique, La surface est dangereuse pour nous les monstres, on risquerait de se faire tuer. C'est absolument interdit d'y aller. Et dans ton intérêt, il ne vaut mieux pas aller demander aux autres habitants de Bey-Nightmare, il ne serait pas aussi sympathiques que nous à ton égards. La plupart d'entre nous déteste les humains, séquelle de la grande guerre. S'ils venaient à te trouver, je ne parierais pas sur ton intégrité physique et mentale.

Kenta reçu la nouvelle comme une gifle. Il était bel et bien en danger, et les seuls monstres qui voulaient l'aider ne le pouvaient pas. Il soupira, découragé, et les autres baissèrent la tête désolés –à l'exception de Kyoya qui paraissait plutôt s'ennuyer. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis soudainement, Yu bondit sur les jambes, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage. Tous le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

\- Et si on demandait à Tsubasa ? Il acceptera sans doute de nous aider !

\- Qui te dit qu'il connait un chemin ?, demanda Ginka.

\- Peu importe qu'il en connaisse un ou non ! Il n'aura qu'à traverser les obstacles ! Plus besoin de chemin dans ce cas !

La lumière se fit dans le cerveau de l'elfe alors que Hyoma et Hikaru se maudissait de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Ils venaient de se faire dépasser par un gamin de douze ans : peu glorieux. Kenta, lui, ne pouvait qu'observer ses nouveaux amis reprendre espoir, sans comprendre.

Ginka s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on a un ami qui pourra surement t'aider. Tu seras bientôt chez toi.

\- Pour le moment, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici avec Yu., compléta l'homme invisible, Pendant ce temps, on va aller régler le problème tout en s'assurant que personne ne te trouvera.

Il regarda tour à tour ses amis, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage, alors que les autres souriaient paisiblement. Quand Hyoma prenait les choses en mains, il n'y avait plus à s'en faire. Il était un grand stratège, tous le savaient et le respectait pour ça. Il abordait l'adversité avec un calme et une sagesse qui n'était pas sans rappeler un vieux chêne, et se sortait toujours des pires situations avec brio. Même Kenta qui ne le connaissait que depuis une trentaine de minutes sentait qu'il pouvait entièrement se reposer sur lui.

\- Bien. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Yu, tu vas emmener notre nouvel ami auprès du vieux sage. Il fait tellement sombre dans cette partie de la forêt qu'il vous sera facile de vous cacher. Au pire, le sage vous couvrira. Pendant ce temps, Hikaru, tu vas retourner au Lac d'Ivoire faire en sorte que personne ne se rende de ce côté. Mieux vaut éviter au maximum les passages indésirables., les autres hochèrent la tête, Moi je ferais la même chose en ville, et Kyoya à l'orée du bois. Quant à toi, Ginka, tu seras chargé du plus important : trouver Tsubasa et lui demander d'aller explorer les boyaux qui mènent en surface. Dit lui de concentrer sur ceux dont l'accès est totalement ou partiellement condamné : ça fait des siècles que personne ne les a employé. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Nouveau hachement de tête –quelque peu récessif de la part du vampire- et ils se mirent tous en route, sans savoir que leurs actions allaient avoir d'énormes conséquences sur leur ville et leur avenir.

 **OooOooO**

Ginka était à la fois fière et intimidé que Hyoma lui ai confié le rôle crucial de leur plan : il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Alors qu'il courrait vers la ville, l'elfe se remémora l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Rencontrer un humain, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible ! Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les adultes leur répétaient que les humains étaient vils et cruels, et qu'il fallait à tout prix s'en méfier car les monstres étaient leurs cibles favorites. Pourtant son père, Ryo Hagane, conte de Bey-Nightmare, n'avait pas l'aire de partager leur avis. Il n'avait évidemment jamais divulgué son opinion en public –le sujet était bien trop tabou- mais il était clair qu'il nourrissait pour les humains d'avantage de curiosité que d'hostilité. C'était sans doute le fait d'avoir grandi avec lui qui les avaient poussés, lui et ses amis, à venir en aide au jeune garçon plutôt que de le condamner. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur eux. A présent il leur faisait confiance et remettait son sort entre leurs mains : ils se devaient de ne pas le lui faire regretter. Quiconque à sa place aurait aimé recevoir de l'aide, Ginka le premier.

Arrivé aux abords de la ville, il bifurqua à gauche en direction des ruines de la ville basse, détruite par un sortilège raté il y avait de cela plusieurs siècles. C'était là-bas que son ami passait le plus clair de son temps, à sa plus grande incompréhension. Ce lieu était austère et froid, une aura de magie noire planait dans l'air. A chaque fois qu'il y allait, il avait la désagréable impression que les ruines renfermaient toute la rancœur et la tristesse de ceux qui étaient morts dans l'accident. Il avait parfois même crut d'entendre leurs voix languissantes appeler à l'aide, tel des murmures chantant une litanie sans fin. Tsubasa, en revanche, s'y sentait particulièrement à son aise. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa nature ?

Les bruits nets et claquants de ses pas se muèrent brusquement en de petits crissements, signe qu'il venait de quitter le chemin de terre sèche pour un sentier jonchés de gravas. Quand il passa sous une épaisse arcade de pierre qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout, il ralenti sa course jusqu'à marcher. Autour de lui, de la poussière, des morceaux de pierre brisées envahies par le lierre et les ronces, et toujours la même atmosphère oppressante. Il détailla chaque recoin à la portée de son regard durant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin trouver celui qu'il était venu chercher. Tsubasa était là, tout de blanc vêtu, planant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient dans l'air en quête de liberté alors que ses yeux dorés semblaient fixer un point précis derrière un rocher. La brume était particulièrement dense ce jour-là, et lui donnait une allure encore plus irréelle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ginka l'appela et le spectre se retourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

\- Ginka ? Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant, Je pensais que tu détestais cet endroit.

\- C'est le cas ! Il me donne des sueurs froides ! Mais on a vraiment besoin de toi ! On a trouvé…

Un brutal craquement le stoppa dans sa lancée. Les deux compères se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers sa source, mais un roc cachait la vue de Ginka. Il nota que c'était vers cet endroit que l'attention de Tsubasa était tournée quelques secondes auparavant. Un jeune homme les rejoignit alors, et le cœur de l'elfe rata un battement. Il avait les cheveux blancs avec une unique mèche rouge sur le côté droit, et des yeux semblables à de l'or liquide qui étincelaient, trahissant la magie qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. Ryuga Atsuka, le plus puissant sorcier de Bey-Nightmare, respecté et redouté pour ses pouvoirs terrifiants. Ryuga Atsuka, le petit ami très protecteur de Tsubasa. Ryuga Atsuka, sans aucun doute l'un des plus réfractaires aux humains de la ville.

La tâche de Ginka venait de considérablement se compliquer.

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de dire à Tsubasa qu'ils avaient trouvé un humain et qu'ils voulaient l'aider à retourner à Bey-Sunshine : Ryuga irait de ce pas se charger de lui et nul n'en entendrait plus jamais parler ! Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus demander au sorcier de s'en aller : il trouverait ça louche, et de toute façon, Ginka avait bien trop peur de lui pour risquer de le mettre en colère ! Cependant, Tsubasa était le seul à pouvoir leur venir en aide. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui demander son concours. Tous les autres étaient en train de se démener pour protéger Kenta, lui aussi devait mener à bien sa tâche. Il lui fallait impérativement trouver un moyen de convaincre Tsubasa d'aller explorer les galeries sous-terraines, sans que ni lui ni son amant n'en sachent la raison.

Il soupira mentalement. C'était bien beau de se remotiver, mais comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Le fantôme était un fin observateur, et le sorcier –bien que moins adroit en la matière- s'avérait très fort en déduction dès lors que le sujet l'intéressait. Et le silence prolongé de Ginka avait d'ores et déjà piqué sa curiosité.

\- Bon alors ?!, tonna Ryuga dont la patience déjà limitée arrivait à son terme, On peut savoir pourquoi tu viens nous déranger ?!

\- Je… Je suis venu demander à Tsubasa de… de…

Aie. Ça partait mal. Une minute de plus et il finirait transformé en sous-verre. Pourquoi Hyoma l'avait-il choisi bon sang !

L'elfe s'arrêta sur cette pensée. Le garçon invisible l'avait choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Il l'avait d'ailleurs dit lui-même : "Ginka, tu seras chargé du plus important". Ginka le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, et que chaque décision qu'il prenait était réfléchie, calculée. En d'autres termes, si Hyoma lui avait sciemment confié cette mission à lui au lieu de s'en charger en personne, c'était qu'il pensait que seul Ginka pouvait la mener à bien. La question était donc : qu'avait-il de plus que son ami qui pouvait servir dans une telle situation ? Il ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à trouver : son statut.

Il était le fils de Ryo Hagane, le conte de la ville. Et Tsubasa, comme beaucoup d'autres, le respectait pour ce qu'il était et faisait. Nul doute qu'il irait explorer les tous-terrains dans leur intégralité si le conte le lui demandait. Et personne ne douterait de son fils s'il venait porter un message de la part de son père. Hyoma était réellement machiavélique.

\- Je suis venu transmettre un message à Tsubasa de la part de Papa. Il voudrait que tu ailles jeter un œil aux galeries rocheuses pour savoir lesquels mènent à la surface.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?, demanda le spectre, Ça fait des siècles qu'ils ne servent à rien…

\- Oui, justement ! Sophie a demandé à faire quelques recherches sur eux. Apparemment ils ont une certaine valeur historique. Elle veut peut-être essayer de retracer ce qu'il s'est passé à la période de la grande guerre… Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé de détails.

\- Très bien… Je dois y aller tout de suite ?

\- OUI ! Enfin je veux dire, oui, ça serait mieux. Tu connais les ondines, si on fait attendre Sophie, on s'expose à finir enchaîner une semaine au fin fond du Lac !

Tsubasa réprima un frisson. Les spectres ne supportaient pas l'eau : elle avait l'effet de l'acide sur eux. A forte dose, elle pouvait même les tuer. Ryuga lança un regard noir à Ginka, comme pour le défier de faire du mal à son petit ami, et l'elfe répondit par un timide haussement d'épaule traduisant son innocence et son impuissance.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir mentit –lui qui était si honnête d'habitude- mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis quand tout serait terminé, et qu'il dirait la vérité à son ami, et était certain qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Le spectre était réputé pour être un homme au cœur d'or.

\- Bon, autant y aller vite alors.

\- 'Pouvait pas choisir un autre jour pour leurs conneries nan ?, bougonna le sorcier, On était bien tous les deux…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je suis le fantôme le plus rapide qui soit, tu le sais bien.

Ryuga sourit et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser passionné. L'elfe se sentit un peu de trop. Lorsque l'étreinte pris fin, il entendit vaguement un « Je file » et un « Revient vite », puis il vit Tsubasa s'élever dans les airs avec une grâce et une légèreté propre à son espèce. Avant qu'il soit hors de vue, Ginka se rappela du conseil que lui avait donné l'homme invisible et cru bon de le transmettre.

\- Au fait !, cria-t-il en direction du fantôme, Hyom… Enfin, Sophie te conseille de te concentrer sur les galeries condamnées ou entravées car elles n'ont plus été utilisées depuis longtemps !

\- Ça marche ! A plus tard !

Et il disparut dans l'obscurité des catacombes.

 **OooOooO**

Bey-Nightmare avait été créée par les monstres qui avaient miraculeusement échappé aux massacre de leur pairs dans une guerre dont le commencement était à jamais tombé dans l'oubli. Tsubasa ne voyait pas du tout ce que Sophie espérait découvrir de plus dans les tunnels. Et il était particulièrement surpris que Ryo ait permis de tels investigations aux vues de la réputation des Hommes.

Ceci-dit, cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'il ne se posait aucune question. Les ouï-dires s'étalaient amplement sur le sujet, mais les documents vérifiables se faisaient rares. Il se souvenait être déjà allé jeter un regard sur la ville du soleil dans son enfance, en traversant le sol dans le plus grand secret. Il y avait vu nombre d'humains vaquant tranquillement à leurs occupations, à l'image de la ville de cauchemar. Comme si ces deux lieux se trouvaient être le symétrique de l'autre. Rien ne lui avait paru menaçant, ni même distrayant. Si bien qu'il n'eut jamais l'envie d'y retourner : sa curiosité de gamin avait été satisfaite, il n'avait pas trouvé les êtres assoiffé de violence qu'on lui avait décrit, alors il avait purement et simplement tourné la page, quelque peu déçu de son échec.

Mais des années avaient passées, et avec un regard plus adulte, la curiosité revenait au galop. Là où il n'avait voulu voir que terreur et désolation pas le passé, il voulait à présent voir la vérité. Démêler le vrai du faux et enfin : savoir.

Virevoltant élégamment à travers de lourdes épaisseurs de granit, toutes ces interrogations tournaient dans la tête du jeune fantôme. Il sourit tristement en pensant que s'il l'entendait, son amant lui ferait la morale comme jamais auparavant ! Lui qui était si persuadé de la noirceur des humains… Quel dommage d'être ainsi hermétique à toute opinion divergente. Par ailleurs, dans ce cas précis, nul ne savait ce qu'il en était réellement : il n'y avait eu aucun contact entre monstres et humains depuis si longtemps qu'il était devenu impossible de séparer mythes et faits.

Tsubasa pila brusquement. Tant que personne n'irait vérifier, la situation n'évoluerait pas. Et qui savait combien de temps encore cette animosité pourrait durer ! Quelqu'un un jour devrait bien tenter quelque chose. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il était déjà allé voir Bey-Sunshine, ça faisait donc de lui l'un des meilleurs –si ce n'est le meilleur- candidats de son temps.

Si les Hommes étaient bien tels qu'on les décrivait, soit. Il admettrait son erreur et continuerait son existence comme un Nightmarien lambda. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, et que les habitants de Bey-Sunshine n'étaient en rien une menace, tout un avenir s'offrirait aux deux villes ! Bey-Link pourrait même renaître de ses cendres, qui savait !

Cette perspective enthousiasma Tsubasa. Durant son enfance déjà, alors que les autres petits monstres tremblait de peur lors du récit de la guerre, lui sentait la tristesse l'envahir à l'idée que cette cité idyllique ait put être réduite en poussières. Il se retourna, leva la tête vers le plafond rocheux qui leur cachait le ciel et serra les poings. Il y avait éventuellement un espoir de réunifier Bey-Nightmare et Bey-Sunshine, il devait le tenter. Tant pis pour les galeries de Sophie, elles pouvaient attendre.

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, Tsubasa s'envola, déterminé à trouver les réponses qu'il désirait tant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un grand frisson de parcourut, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait à travers un objet. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de secondes, même pour le plus rapide des fantômes, tant la voûte pierreuse était épaisse.

Arrivé en surface, le soleil l'aveugla. Il pouvait sentir diverses odeurs qui se mélangeaient agréablement dans l'air : du pain chaud, de la lavande, de la tare à la myrtille et un peu de romarin. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, mais c'était calme. Seuls quelques voix lointaines lui parvenait, peut-être celles d'enfants où d'adolescents jouant dans un parc à quelques rues de là. Sa vue s'habitua à l'éclatante luminosité et il put enfin observer son environnement : une avenue résidentielle, déserte. De jolie petite maison de couleurs clairs se faisait face, lui rappelant étonnamment les vieilles maisons de Bey-Nightmare : l'architecture était très similaire, ce style devait dater de l'avant-guerre pour qu'il soit commun aux deux villes. Des dizaines de fleurs et d'arbres ornaient les jardins, ajoutant gaieté et vitalité au panorama, et une atmosphère paisible s'étendait sur le lieu.

N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça plaisant, mais digne fantôme qu'il était, Tsubasa se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise : il préférait de loin les ruines. Il l'évita jusqu'au toit d'une maison, prit appuis dessus et observa les alentours. Dans un rayon de dix mètre autour de sa position, que des maisons : certaines bleues, d'autres étaient vertes ou marrons un, deux voire trois étages pour quelques-unes aucunes cheminées. Au-delà de dix mètres, devant lui, la banlieue s'effaçait pour laisser place à la périphérie puis au centre-ville où de grandes tours pourfendaient le ciel. Derrière lui, un bois. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devait être situé juste au-dessus de la Forêt Brumeuse, mais ici, aucune trace de brouillard. Cela lui fit bizarre.

Quelques rues étaient recouvertes de revêtements gris et peinturés de blanc par endroit, et de drôle de caissons métalliques de taille variable abritant des gens avançaient tous seuls. Tsubasa comprit facilement qu'il s'agissait de transport : sous terre ils avaient les diligences enchantées. Pour autant, il ne comprit pas comment ces objets pouvaient se mouvoir sans sortilèges… De même, il ne comprit pas pourquoi plusieurs personnes qui marchaient dans une allée tenaient un petit objet rectangulaire lumineux près le leur tête. Ces humains étaient décidément bien étranges.

Toujours caché par les toits, le monstre fit le tour du cartier, détaillant du regard ce monde si différent et pourtant si semblable au sien. Puis le calme apaisant de la banlieue fut brisé par les cris désespérés d'une femme. Le fantôme sursauta, craignant d'avoir été vu, mais aucun humain n'était tourné vers lui. Sa curiosité le poussa à aller voir ce qu'il en était : il suivit les hurlements de détresse jusqu'à un carrefour peu fréquenté par les boîtes roulantes. Une dame d'une bonne trentaine d'année s'agitait sous l'effet de la panique, et semblait appeler quelqu'un. Un homme traversa rapidement la rue et lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle répondit que son fils de douze ans avait disparu. Un certain « Kenta ».

Tsubasa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché : son petit frère adoptif, Yu, avait le même âge. Il s'identifia facilement à elle. Pensant peut-être pouvoir l'aider, le spectre traversa le toit, puis un mur, afin de rejoindre une ruelle adjacente et d'écouter plus en détails.

\- Je… Je pensais qu'il était chez un ami ! Mais personne ne l'a vue depuis hier ! Oh mon bébé ! Il a été enlevé c'est sûr ! La fenêtre du salon est brisée ! Mon trésor !

La panique laissa place au chagrin et l'humaine se mit à pleurer.

\- Allons, allons., commença l'homme, Calmez-vous. Respirez bien fort, et expliquez-moi en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Oui… Je… Je n'étais pas à la maison. Il était tout seul. On… On habite près du bosquet, et la vitre a été brisée. Je suis sure qu'il a été enlevé pas un monstre ! Tout le monde sait que la forêt abrite un passage vers leur monde ! C'est eux qui ont kidnappé mon fils ! Qui d'autre ?!

A peine sa phrase était-elle terminée qu'elle se remit à pleurer.

Tsubasa était bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-elle croire une telle chose ?! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la mener à penser que des monstres étaient responsables de la disparition de son enfant ?! C'était ridicule ! Et puis il comprit. Cette situation aurait très bien pu se produire à Bey-Nightmare. Si Yu avait disparu mystérieusement près d'un passage reliant les deux cités, nul doute que tous auraient accusé les êtres de surface. Tsubasa percuta alors la terrible réalité de plein fouet.

Les monstres avaient peur des humains, et les humains avaient peur des monstres. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux.

En une petite demi-heure, il avait réussi à avoir tout ce qu'il espérait de sa visite. Et il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Non seulement il savait ce qu'il en était, mais il savait pourquoi c'était ainsi. Il s'était passé exactement la même chose en surface qu'en profondeur : une vraie symétrie. Chacune des deux parties avait tenu l'autre pour responsable de la guerre et des pertes inestimables que celle-ci avait occasionnées. L'autre était alors devenu l'incarnation de l'ennemi. Du mal.

Il se reconcentra sur la scène du carrefour : une vingtaine de personnes c'étaient attroupée et débattaient du sujet des monstres. Un homme brun qui portait un bouc et des lunettes (2) monta sur un muret et s'adressa à la foule.

\- Ils ont enlevé un de nos enfants, nous devons contre-attaquer ! Qui sait ce que ce pauvre enfant doit subir en ce moment même ! Qui sait s'il est encore en vie !, la femme déglutit et ses larmes redoublèrent, Nous devons nous défendre ! Nous devons tout tenter pour le sauver et anéantir une fois pour toutes ces monstres de malheur ! QUI EST AVEC MOI ?!

Tous levèrent les bras et hurlèrent. D'autres gens arrivaient de toute part.

\- Allez tous cherché vos amis, vos voisins, vos collègues ! Fouillez dans vos débarras et vos greniers : récupérez le plus d'Ambre Maudit possibles !, l'homme sortit un revolver de son long manteau noir et la leva au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste théâtral, Aujourd'hui prend fin la menace des monstres !

Nouvelle ovation, plus forte, plus bruyante et plus motivée que la première.

Tsubasa trembla de peur. Une nouvelle guerre, voilà ce qui était en train de se préparer. Les humains allaient déclencher un génocide parce qu'un gamin s'était perdu dans une forêt. Cela lui paraissait insensé, et pourtant la scène se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il empêche une telle horreur de se produire !

Il sortit alors soudainement de sa cachette, flottant à un bon mètre du sol, et interpella la foule. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, le brouhaha mourut aussitôt.

\- Vous vous trompez, je vous assure ! Aucun monstre n'a touché à cet enfant, nous n'y somme pour rien ! Il s'est surement perdu dans le bois, ça arrive ! Mon petit frère s'est égaré des dizaines de fois dans la forêt brumeuse : il suffit d'organiser une battue !

Un silence pesant succéda à son monologue. Personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, et personne ne semblait croire les paroles du jeune fantôme.

\- Je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas exterminer tout une ville sans preuve !

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de preuves, les faits sont là., commença l'homme d'un ton sombre, Un enfant disparaît près d'un passage qui mènent au monde des monstres, et qui vient nous dire de ne pas les attaquer ? Un fantôme, alors que cela faisait des siècles qu'on n'avait plus vu de monstre. Une coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas !

Une nuée d'approbation accueilli ces paroles. La femme s'avança vers le fantôme, tremblante, et s'adressa à lui mi épouvanté mi rageuse.

\- J'ai mené mon chien dans la forêt pour voir s'il retrouvai sa trace. Et il l'a trouvé !, elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot, Il m'a amené jusqu'à la fausse qui descend aux catacombes. Et aucun signe de mon bébé, puisqu'il est sous terre !

Tsubasa ne trouva rien à répliquer. Aucun monstre n'avait enlevé d'enfant, c'était certain. Aucune chance que son arrivée soit passée inaperçue. Sauf s'il avait reçu de l'aide. Mais vu à quel point les monstres craignaient les humains, c'était particulièrement improbable. A moins que…

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ginka lui revint en mémoire, la façon dont il avait cherché ses mots avant de finalement les trouver avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il avait commencé à parler sans savoir quoi dire. Ou plutôt… Comment le dire. Ce qu'il lui avait demandé par ailleurs était on ne pouvait plus douteux, Tsubasa s'en était déjà fait la remarque ! Et à la toute fin, il avait dit « Hyom » puis s'était rattrapé avec « Sophie ». Le seul prénom qui s'y rattachait était « Hyoma », et si Hyoma était dans le coup, ça ne pouvait être que louche. Tout laissait à penser que l'elfe avait mentit sur toute la ligne, or seule une excellente raison aurait pu le pousser à employer cette méthode.

Il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à déduire ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout n'était en réalité qu'un regrettable malentendu ! Mais comment expliquer ça aux Hommes alors qu'il n'avait aucune preuve formelle et que tous le considéraient d'ores et déjà comme un ennemis kidnappeur d'enfant ?

\- Ecoutez-moi, je vous assure que ça n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Je…

La fin de la phrase ne vint jamais : un coup de feu retenti. Le spectre se figea, posa ses yeux sur l'homme au regard assassin qui tenait à bout de bras un revolver encore fumant. Puis il détourna son attention sur son abdomen, transpercé de part en part, saignant abondamment. Il toucha sa blessure, interdit, et mena sa main ensanglantée juste devant son visage.

 _"Les humains arrivèrent à prendre le dessus en développant un matériau capable d'annihiler les Facultés qui rendaient les monstres si puissants._  
 _Ils le baptisèrent : L'Ambre Maudit."_

La Faculté d'un monstre était ce qui le caractérisait en tant qu'individu et membre d'une espèce. La régénération chez les vampires, la capacité à se rendre invisible chez Hyoma, les envoûtements chez les enchanteurs, la capacité à parler chez le vieux sage, l'immatérialisme chez les fantômes. Les balles de cette arme étaient faites en Ambre Maudit, et Tsubasa avait été touché.

\- Va en enfers, erreur de la nature.

Un second coup de feu retentit, le spectre la reçue dans l'épaule. Cette fois, l'incrédulité n'altéra pas la sensation. Tsubasa sentit ses chairs redevenir matérielles par la force et se déchirer péniblement au passage de la balle. La douceur fut si atroce qu'il hurla et perdit tout contrôle de lui-même durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles il se sentit tomber et traverser le sol. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il chutait toujours en direction de Bey-Nightmare. Vidé de ses forces, il n'arrivait même plus à ralentir sa course. S'il rencontrait le sol dans cet état il passerait à travers et mourrait surement avant d'atteindre l'autre côté de la Terre. Il était fichu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé finir ainsi. Pour un spectre, mourir d'une hémorragie, c'était tout de même un comble. Il entendit plusieurs cris de terreur. On l'avait surement vu. Quelle importance ?

Il ferma les yeux, attendant ce grand frisson qu'il redoutait pour la toute première fois. Et qui ne vint curieusement pas. Sa chute ralentie jusqu'à s'arrêter dans des bras puissants. Seuls les sorciers et les enchanteurs pouvaient arriver à un tel exploit, et intuitivement, il savait qui l'avait sauvé.

\- Tsubasa ! Tsu-chan ! Eh répond-moi ! S'il te plaît mon cœur ouvre les yeux !

La voix de Ryuga lui paraissait si lointaine qu'il dut faire un effort considérable pour accéder à sa demande. La terreur, l'incompréhension et la colère se lisait dans les yeux du sorcier. Ginka, figé à côté de lui était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Le fantôme regarda son amant et lui sourit. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et pourtant il avait tant de chose à dire. La plus importante lui sembla être une mise en garde. Il murmura à son sorcier que les humains allaient attaquer, et que l'Ambre Maudit ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Il eut à peine le temps d'ajouter qu'il l'aimait avant de se laisser emporter dans les abysses d'un sommeil sans rêves.

 **OooOooO**

Ryuga bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

Il avait toujours été du genre solitaire, bourru, égoïste. Mauvais même. Sa vie se résumait à des conflits, de la rancœur, de la haine, et une quête insatiable de pouvoir, depuis son plus jeune âge. Le seul rayon de soleil qui l'avait traversé, c'était son amour pour Tsubasa. Amour qu'il avait d'abord démenti à l'extrême, trouvant le concept même de sentiment ridicule et faible. Et il ne voulait pas être faible.

Puis il avait bien dû se résigner à la triste vérité : son cœur ne cesserait de battre pour ce fantôme que le jour de sa mort. Il s'était alors rapproché de l'objet de ses désirs et en avait fait son ami. Un ami un peu spécial à qui il faisait tout pour plaire. Le spectre eu l'air de trouver ça un peu étrange au début, mais s'y accoutuma très vite. Ainsi volèrent compliments suggestifs et déclarations prononcés à demi-mots, des gestes et des contacts à peine trop appuyés pour paraître anodin, des retards communs exagérément répétés pour être accidentels, des fous rires absurdes… Ce petit jeu entre eux dura des mois, les amusant plus qu'autre chose, au grand damne de leurs amis qui n'attendaient que l'épilogue de l'histoire. Certains espéraient que l'un des deux se lassât, d'autres qu'ils sautassent le pas au lieu de tourner indéfiniment autour du pot.

Le dénouement de cette passe adolescente eut lieu trois ans auparavant, au sommet du clocher de Bey-Nightmare. Ryuga c'était assis là-haut afin de réfléchir au calme. Cette situation l'avait satisfait un temps, mais au bout du compte, il voulait plus. Que Tsubasa soit sien, occuper toutes ses pensées. Il voulait avoir cette place, au centre de sa vie, et que tout tourne autour de lui. Il désirait son amour, son estime, chacune de ses attentions.

Mais il savait que s'il le lui disait de but en blanc, il risquait de le perdre à tout jamais. Aussi ne savait-il plus quoi faire, et son cœur se mit à saigner de dépit.

Il ignorait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tsubasa, après l'avoir longuement cherché, vint le rejoindre et s'assis à ses côtés, inquiet de le voir si éteint. Ses sentiments parlant pour lui, le fantôme se fit une place entre ses bras, sans aucune hésitation. Le sorcier en fut d'abord surpris mais finit par répondre à l'étreinte. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les deux ne s'écartent de quelques centimètres pour observer l'autre dans les yeux. A cet instant, les mots étaient inutiles, ils avaient même oubliés comment faire pour s'exprimer par la parole. La communication passa par leur regard, telle une connexion qu'ils savaient tout deux être immortelle. Ils se sourirent doucement et s'approchèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Un véritable feu d'artifice éclata dans leurs entrailles. Ils surent à cet instant qu'il était définitivement trop tard pour revenir en arrière, qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais s'en passer. Etre ensemble n'était plus un choix mais une nécessité. Un besoin aussi vital que respirer.

Ils restèrent des heures durant dans ce clocher, simplement blottit l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser avec tendresse. Simplement amoureux. Simplement des âmes-sœur. Heureux pour toujours tant que le destin leur permettrait d'être ensemble.

Personne n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette discussion muette. De cet échange décisif qui avait lié leurs destinées pour l'éternité. Le lendemain, tout le monde vit les deux compères rires ensembles, main dans la main, et s'embrasser quand le cœur leur en disait, sans savoir ce qui avait mené à un tel rapprochement. Ce qu'ils savaient en revanche, c'était que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une amourette passagère était en réalité un amour d'une vie. L'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre, c'était un fait. Une évidence.

Côtes à côtes, ils devenaient un tout, et parvenaient à faire ressortir le meilleur d'eux même. Tsubasa jadis renfermé et stoïque avait appris à s'amuser, se détendre, lâcher prise. Ryuga, autrefois colérique et cruel s'était considérablement adoucit.

Alors quand il avait vu son amour, blessé, prit dans une chute interminable qui avait toutes les chances de lui être fatale, il avait senti le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Deux heures plus tôt ils se promenaient paisiblement en amoureux parmi les décombres des ruines, puis Ginka était venu le lui enlever. Un terrible pressentiment s'était emparé de lui, mais n'en voyant pas la cause, il avait préféré l'ignorer, espérant simplement que son amant reviendrait vite. Tsubasa était partit et il avait rejoint le centre-ville avec le rouquin dans l'intention de monter sur le clocher et d'y attendre son spectre. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

A présent, il se retrouvait au bon milieu d'une rue piétonne, entouré d'une foule hétéroclite tétanisée, son cher et tendre agonisant dans les bras par la faute des humains qu'il haïssait tant.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'état de fureur dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, monter de ce pas à Bey-Sunshine et exterminer un par un ses habitants. Mais la crainte de perdre Tsubasa fut heureusement plus forte que ce désir de destruction, qu'il relaya dans un coin de sa tête.

Il cala son amour contre son torse, se releva, et traversa la foule –Ginka sur les talons- jusqu'à une large avenue commerciale présidée par grand bâtiment en bois vermeille : l'hôpital. A peine entré il hurla au personnel qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, plusieurs enchanteurs se précipitèrent vers lui et prirent en charge le blessé. Ryuga accompagna son amant jusqu'à la salle de soin, refusant catégoriquement de le laisser. Les fantômes étaient pratiquement invulnérables, ils ne fréquentaient jamais ce lieu : le sorcier eut peur que les médecins fussent incapables de lui venir en aide.

Mais contre toute attente, l'opération se déroula bien. Un enchanteur avait rapidement placé un sortilège autour du spectre qui l'avait rendu tangible, tandis que d'autre s'étaient occupés de le soigner comme n'importe quel patient, sans complication aucune. Une demi-heure suffit à tirer Tsubasa des bras menaçants de Thanatos. Mais plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience, et on en vint à penser qu'il ne s'éveillerait peut-être jamais.

Installé près du lit dans lequel sommeillait son âme sœur, Ryuga était au comble du désespoir, et la haine qu'il avait jusqu'ici refoulé s'empara à nouveau de lui. Il se pencha au-dessus du spectre et embrassa tendrement son front, avant de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui à cet instant, mais il pouvait en protéger d'autres. Avant de sombrer, Tsubasa lui avait dit que les humains allaient attaquer : il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. En sortant de l'hôpital, il tomba sur un grand homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Ginka : le conte Ryo Hagane.

\- Ryuga. Mon fils vient de m'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment va-t-il ?

\- J'en sais trop rien. A priori il est hors de danger mais on ne sait pas… Se qu'il va se passer maintenant. Il n'y a pas de précédent, on ne sait pas comme guérit un fantôme.

\- Je vois… Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu peux compter sur mon soutien inconditionnel.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir besoin de soutien. Tsubasa m'a dit que les rats qui vivent en surface ont l'intention de nous assiéger. Il faut organiser une armée au plus vite ou l'Ambre Maudit nous tuera tous. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à avoir Tsu-chan, mais il a usé de ses dernières forces pour nous mettre en garde. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre pâtir de la folie meurtrière de ces chiens.

Ryo se figea à ces paroles. Ainsi donc la rumeur était fondée. Et le jeune sorcier avait l'air décidé à en découdre. Comment lui en vouloir ? Tsubasa était toute sa vie, le centre de gravité de son univers, son soleil. Et ces humains de malheur avaient faillis lui arracher de la pire façon qui fût. Peut-être même y étaient-ils parvenus ?

Le conte n'était pas pour une nouvelle bataille, il croyait dur comme fer qu'une paix était possible. Mais dans les faits, Bey-Nightmare toute entière réclamait vengeance pour la violence gratuite dont avaient fait preuve les Hommes. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la cité en un temps record, et chaque monstre semblait près à se jeter corps et âmes dans la lutte. Cet acte illégitime leur avait paru être une authentique déclaration de guerre.

Le conflit semblait inévitable.

Ryuga n'attendit pas l'aval de l'homme et, sans un regard en arrière, il partit.

 **OooOooO**

Ainsi donc, sur un malentendu effroyable rendu possible par une haine viscérale, la seconde grande guerre se prépara. Les humains s'étaient rassemblés par centaines, et, armés plus que de raison, ils s'étaient aventurés dans la fosse de leur bois qui joignait par de nombreux détours rocheux la ville sous-terraine. Les monstres, quant à eux, organisèrent leur défense avec un enthousiasme malsain, comme émoustillé à l'idée de se battre, guidés par la rage vengeresse et désespérée de Ryuga.

Cinq heures plus tard, Tsubasa s'éveilla, seul. Ce simple détail n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il repensa brièvement à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et quand la mémoire lui revint dans son intégralité, il sauta hors du lit… Et s'écroula instantanément.

\- C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Il se releva péniblement, tentant d'ignorer la sensation dérangeante que lui procurait son ventre et son épaule en cours de cicatrisation, et observa les alentours. S'il n'arrivait pas à voler, un sort devait l'en empêcher : il suffisait de trouver sa source –un objet sans doute, puisque son lanceur n'était pas là- et de le désactiver. Le dit objet ne fut pas compliqué à trouver, fort heureusement car le temps pressait.

Il s'agissait d'un petit cube bleuté d'environ cinq centimètres de côté, posé sur une étagère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le spectre –qui n'en était plus vraiment un- marcha jusqu'à lui en chancelant : il n'avait plus utilisé ses jambes pour marcher depuis son enfance, il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Pourquoi marcher quand on peut voler après tout ? Il arriva néanmoins à destination, et après s'être presque effondré contre la cloison, il neutralisa le sortilège. Aussitôt, sa main traversa le mur, bientôt suivit du reste de son corps, et il se retrouva dehors sans avoir contrôlé l'enchaînement. Certes c'était là où il voulait en venir, mais souffler une seconde ne lui aurait pas déplut !

Il stabilisa sa position sans trop d'effort –heureux de voir que ses forces –bien qu'amoindries- lui permettaient de se mouvoir comme il le voulait et laissa ses yeux se poser sur la ville en contrebas. Des dizaines de Nightmariens s'activaient, armes en mains : des épées, des bâtons magiques, des arcs et des lances ensorcelées, des enchantements préconçus… Les dompteurs de créatures diverses se pressaient au portes de la ville accompagnées de leurs bêtes les plus féroces. Les vampires rejoignaient le lieu du conflit en sautant de toit en toit, toutes griffes sorties. Même ses confrères fantômes pourtant habituellement non violents suivaient le mouvement.

Tsubasa en fut mortifié. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Non… Ça ne peut pas terminer comme ça… C'est pas possible.

Et pourtant.

Il avait envie de se précipiter vers les siens pour leur demander de stopper cette folie, seulement même s'ils en venaient à l'écouter, ça ne changerait rien à la donne : les humains étaient en route. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient, mais sans doute bien assez pour leur permettre d'arriver jusqu'à Bey-Nightmare.

Il ne savait pas pour qui avoir peur si une nouvelle guerre devait éclater : les monstres face à L'Ambre Maudit, ou les humains face à Ryuga. Sans lui, son amant était un véritable fou furieux, capable de réduire à néant une ville entière en une seconde à peine si sa rage était assez forte. Et celle qu'il devait ressentir suite à son agression devait être terrifiante. Il devait à tout prix retrouver ce « Kenta » pour prouver aux Hommes que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une regrettable méprise, et retrouver son petit ami afin de le calmer et ainsi d'éviter un carnage.

L'échéance approchait à grand pas. Il fallait agir vite. Tant de vies en dépendait !

Décidé, Tsubasa se détourna de ce triste spectacle et lévita au-dessus de la ville jusqu'à la Forêt Brumeuse, le seul endroit sous terre où le petit humain aurait pu être caché sans attirer l'attention. D'autant que ceux qui lui était venu en aide appréciait grandement cet endroit.

Arrivé à la lisière du bois, il aperçut Kyoya qui faisait les cents pas, à son plus grand étonnement. Il avait l'air plutôt… Partagé.

Le spectre vola jusqu'à son ami, qui en le voyant abandonna son expression dépassée pour un visage renfrogné. Tsubasa cru bon de ne pas tourner autour du pot, autant pour la situation pressante que pour le manque de patience évident du vampire.

\- Kyoya, je sais que vous avez trouvé un humain. Où est-il ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Ok. Je te fais la version courte : les humains pensent qu'on l'a kidnappé, et ils sont sur le point d'envahir la ville pour tous nous éliminer. Tu me dis où se trouve Kenta maintenant ?

\- Ce… C'était ça tout ce ramdam ? J'hésitais à aller voir. Le gosse est avec Yu près du Vieux Sage. J'étais censé éloigner les gêneurs.

\- Je vois. Maintenant c'est le dernier de nos soucis. Tu pourrais retourner à Bey-Nightmare s'il te plaît ? Essayer de calmer les esprits le temps que je ramène le petit ?

\- Tss… C'est pas fini de me donner des ordres non ? Et puis Hyoma y est déjà !

\- Vous ne serez pas trop de deux, crois-moi. C'est l'horreur là-bas.

Avisant du sérieux de son vis-à-vis, Kyoya fini par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce.

Tsubasa continua sa route, soulagé d'avoir une localisation précise : cela lui dispensait de fouiller toute la forêt.

Quelques minutes suffirent au fantôme pour atteindre le vieux platane. A ses côtés se trouvaient en effet son petit frère de cœur, Yu, et un autre garçon qu'il supposait être l'humain. Ils s'extasiaient gaiement sur les différences qu'ils percevaient entre eux.

Quand il s'approcha d'eux, l'hybride chat lui fit un grand sourire, tandis que l'étranger pencha la tête dans une interrogation muette. De dos, il ne pouvait pas voir le destinataire de ce salut muet. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'amorcer un mouvement qu'une voix aussi assurée qu'ironique claqua dans l'air.

\- Tu en auras causé des problèmes, petit !

Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Quand il vit ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il hurla de peur et partit se cacher derrière Yu.

Tsubasa en fut un peu vexé. Alors comme ça, Kyoya ça passait, mais lui il faisait peur ? Il ne comprenait pas la logique, chose qui avait le don de l'énerver d'avantage.

\- Un… Un fan… Un fan… Fan… Fantôme !

\- Oui et ? »

Le spectre avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son irritation.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Kéké ! C'est un ami ! Celui dont on t'a parlé !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment., grinça l'ectoplasme, Tu dois vite m'accompagner en ville.

Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Dire que le garçon était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il semblait aberré.

Tsubasa s'approcha de lui, prit sa main, et tenta de voler. En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le faire : il avait déjà transporté Yu de cette façon des dizaines de fois. Mais il n'était pas encore complètement remis, et si son organisme lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, une charge supplémentaire n'était pas de vigueur. Ses blessures le lancèrent d'un coup et il retomba au sol.

Son petit frère le rejoint en deux enjambées, inquiet pour sa santé. Dans son résumé, il avait préféré omettre les détails de son entrevue avec les Hommes, et Yu ne comprenait donc pas cette soudaine décadence. D'un rapide signe de tête il fit comprendre aux enfants qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas. En revanche, je ne pourrais pas le porter jusque là-bas. Je suis trop affaibli. Et passer par voie terrestre prendrait beaucoup trop longtemps !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à la question plus d'une seconde : une voix criarde les interpella.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe quand on fausse compagnie aux médecins ! Tout va bien ?

Une jeune fille sortit des fourrés. Elle était plutôt petit, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Elle portait une longue blouse grise ornée du logo de la confrérie des enchanteurs médicaux. Madoka.

Une solution tombée du ciel, voilà ce qu'elle était. Ce devait être son sort que Tsubasa avait brisé à l'hôpital, et s'inquiétant pour son patient- et ami- elle était partit à sa recherche. Chose qui n'avait pas dû être très difficile puisque qu'un enchanteur de son niveau pouvait très simplement pister un envoûtement si récent.

\- Madoka, vraiment, on a de la chance de t'avoir.

La jeune fille rougit, mais hocha la tête innocemment.

Vu la gravité des événements, la convaincre de les envoyer du côté du –futur ?- champ de bataille fut extrêmement facile.

\- D'accord, mais juste vous deux alors., Yu fit la tête, A trois ça me demanderais trop de puissance : je ne suis pas Ryuga !

\- Ok, c'est bon. Je reste ici.

\- Bien., elle posa les yeux sur les voyageurs, Tenez-vous la main et ne lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Fermez les yeux et ne luttez pas. La tête va vous tourner, c'est normal. En théorie vous devriez arriver entiers.

Kenta déglutit alors que Tsubasa se disait qu'avec sa nature il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Quoique.

La jeune enchanteresse se frotta les mains.

\- Prêts les garçons ?

Elle n'attendit cependant pas la réponse pour lancer son sortilège. Un éclair rouge jaillit d'un nuage artificiel et s'écrasa sur l'humain et le spectre, soulevant un épais nuage de fumée. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, les deux avaient disparus.

 **OooOooO**

"La tête va vous tourner". Tsubasa trouva que l'enchanteresse avait été assez optimiste dans ses avertissements. Il avait d'avantage l'impression que sa boite crânienne allait exploser qu'un simple tournis.

Avachis sur de la pierre froide, les deux s'observèrent et soupirèrent. Au moins, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le fantôme se releva, reprenant son habituelle lévitation à une dizaine de centimètre du sol. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt, mais de l'autre côté de Bey-Nightmare, derrière une petite maison délabré dans laquelle il s'était déjà caché avec Ryuga pour boire de l'alcool en secret dans leur jeunesse.

Ce-dernier était de l'autre côté de la maisonnette, son bâton magique dans une main et une épée faite de magma liquide dans l'autre dans l'autre, en première ligne face à une nuée d'êtres humains armés et remontés.

Tsubasa se tourna vers Kenta et lui glissa rapidement quelques instructions, avant de partir rejoindre les monstres. Sur son passage, les gens s'écartaient et laissait échapper des exclamations de joie ou de surprise. Il vit au loin Kyoya et Hyoma qui observaient la scène avec impuissance, quand ils le virent, un sourire soulagé étira leurs lèvres. Ils avaient sans doute fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retarder les choses, et heureusement ! Mais il était grand temps que Tsubasa arrive ! Quelques minutes de plus et le bain de sang avait lieu !

\- Ryuga.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, pourtant le silence pesant permit à tous de l'entendre.

Le concerné se retourna et se retrouva face à la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de voir, arborant un sourire doux.

Le sorcier se contenta de lâcher ses armes, et d'attirer Tsubasa à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. A cet instant précis, il se moquait bien des humains et de la menace qu'ils représentaient ! Il avait craint durant de longues heures ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir son fantôme. Et le voilà qui réapparaissait soudainement, affaibli certes ça se voyait dans ses yeux, mais vivant, conscient, et souriant ! Que demander de plus ? Toute l'angoisse qui l'avait habité depuis qu'il avait vu son amant tomber du ciel venait de le quitter.

Tsubasa répondit bien volontiers au baiser et allongea ses bras autour de son cou, ignorant les regards tantôt attendris tantôt sévères. Ce jour-là lui avait parue être le plus long et épuisant de toute sa vie ! Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer la maison avec Ryuga et passer le reste de la journée affalé sur le sofa avec lui à somnoler tranquillement. Il lui faudrait pourtant se contenter de cette étreinte pour le moment, la situation était loin d'être désamorcée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ryuga brisa l'embrassade pour serrer son spectre dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon cœur…, murmura-t-il, Tu m'as fait si peur.

Tsubasa ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à répondre.

Un gigantesque garçon rond aux cheveux mauves muni de cornes de taureau –nommé Benkeï- s'approcha d'eux et entrepris de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, à ses risques et périls.

\- Euh… Loin de vouloir casser l'ambiance… Mais on est un peu sur le point de commencer une guerre là. Alors si vous pouviez reconsidérer vos priorités…, le couple lui lança un regard si noir qu'il se reprit bien vite : Ou bien aller vous bécoter un peu plus loin. On peut commencer sans vous… Pas de problème ! Vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre quand vous aurez fini… Euh… Vos affaires.

Les deux soufflèrent, mais admirent qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Tsubasa se sépara de Ryuga à regret et le gratifia d'un sourire confiant. Il était grand temps d'en finir. Il fit quelque pas en direction des Hommes, lesquels resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs armes. Il s'adressa à eux d'une voix tranchante.

\- J'aimerais parler à l'homme qui m'a blessé tout à l'heure et à la femme qui nous accuse d'avoir enlevé son fils. Sont-ils parmi vous ?

La foule émit quelque que murmures, puis les deux personnes susnommées émergèrent. La mère se trouvait dans un état déplorable. Si Tsubasa n'avait pas su, il l'aurait sans doute cru en phase terminale d'une quelconque maladie. Son agresseur, lui, était comme dans son souvenir : arrogant, froid, morbide, quoi qu'un peu irrité de voir que sa cible était encore vivante. Le spectre sentit son sorcier se tendre dans son dos à la vue de celui qui avait failli le tuer, mais il ne bougea pas. Par ailleurs, les autres monstres présents tiquèrent sur l'histoire d'enlèvement.

\- Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de moi. Ma version n'a pas changé par rapport à tout à l'heure : tout ceci n'est qu'un affreux quiproquo. La haine que vous éprouvez à notre encontre fait écho à celle que nous vous témoignons depuis des siècles.

\- Et tu espères que nous allons te croire ?

\- Je n'espère rien du tout de votre part à vrai dire., répliqua-t-il froidement, Je cherche simplement à clarifier la situation pour tout le monde, car quand vous saurez ce que moi je sais, vous vous rendrez compte à quelle point cette bataille est ridicule et inutile. Mais il est évidement que si les monstres m'écouterons et me croirons, étant l'un des leurs, vous humains, ne pouvez en l'état actuel des choses que douter.

De nombreux Hommes hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, tandis que les monstres attendaient impatiemment de savoir où il voulait en venir. Ils avaient une totale confiance envers Tsubasa, c'était un garçon sérieux et réfléchi, doublé d'un négociateur valeureux aux vues du nombre de fois où il avait empêché les disputes entre Kyoya et Ryuga de dégénérer. Mais le voir ainsi prendre leur avenir en main était néanmoins perturbant.

\- Aussi, ce n'est pas moi que vous devrez croire., il se retourna vers la maisonnette, Kenta s'il te plaît. Tu peux venir nous rejoindre.

Le petit garçon sortit de l'ombre des arbres et avança doucement vers le spectre, se répétant les consignes qu'il lui avait été données. "Ne venir que lorsqu'il l'appellerait : le timing était essentiel", "Se placer à côté de lui", "Ne pas partir voir sa mère même si l'envie était grande car tant qu'il serait du côté des monstres, aucun Hommes ne prendrait le risque de tirer et la situation resterait sous contrôle", "Approuver les dires du fantôme de sorte à mettre en confiance les siens". Un plan simple en apparence mais déjà bien lourd à porter pour un enfant de douze ans. Mais il se devait de le faire : tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute après tout. Il se sentait coupable et désireux d'arranger les choses.

Lorsque sa mère le vit, elle se mit à pleurer de soulagement, et aurait couru le prendre dans ses bras si une autre femme ne l'avait pas retenue. Les monstres affichèrent une expression surprise et reportèrent leur attention sur leur négociateur auto-proclamé.

\- Vous voyez ? Il va bien. A présent baisser vos armes et écoutez-moi. Et si vous doutez de ma parole, référez-vous à la sienne.

Étonnement, chaque personne présente obtempéra, qu'importe l'espèce.

S'en suivit le récit des derniers événements : l'arrivée accidentelle de Kenta, sa rencontre avec un certains groupe de monstres, la visite de Tsubasa à Bey-Sunshine et ce qu'il y avait découvert. Chaque détail fut énoncé, de façon à ce que chaque partie comprît clairement ce qu'il s'était passé de part et d'autre de la limite à l'apparence infranchissable. Quelques froncements de sourcils ou tics nerveux témoignait de la difficulté de certains à adhérer à la version des faits présentés, mais à eux deux, Tsubasa et Kenta parvinrent à convaincre la bonne majorité de l'auditoire.

Une vague d'incrédulité et d'étonnement s'était abattu sur l'assemblée. Un long silence succéda aux explications minutieuses du fantôme, rompu après plusieurs minutes par le son de quelques armes lâchées au sol. Suivis par des dizaines d'autres. Ryo s'accorda un soupire apaisé : cette fois, la situation était bien désamorcée.

Kenta lança une œillade interrogatrice à Tsubasa qui lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Alors l'enfant couru rejoindre sa mère avec une joie non dissimulée, et le spectre réalisa enfin que le pire avait été évité. Il avait réussi.

Il se retourna alors vers son amant, dont le regard trahissait du soulagement, de la fierté, et un peu de contrariété aussi. Son animosité envers les Hommes serait longue à apaiser, comme pour la plupart des autres monstres : on n'effaçait pas des siècles d'éducation et de tradition en un battement de cil.

Le sorcier se désintéressa de tout ce qui n'était pas son petit ami lorsqu'il aperçut que celui-ci l'observait. Il avait l'air rayonnant. Bien sûr, aux yeux de Ryuga, il l'était toujours ! Mais cette fois, ce rayonnement était différent. Comme si un poids invisible avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, logeant ses mains sur les fines hanches de son vis-à-vis alors que l'autre entourait ses épaules. Et gare à Benkeï si celui-ci les interrompait de nouveau !

Les monstres observèrent les humains. Les humains observèrent les monstres. Et pour la première fois, ils y virent autre chose que ce à quoi leurs préjugés les avaient préparés.

Un premier pas vers l'unification.

 **OooOooO**

\- Bon. Je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la plupart des habitants de Bey-Sunshine étaient rentrés chez eux. Ne restaient que quelques curieux et décisionnaires, ainsi que Kenta et sa mère. Le petit garçon était bien triste à l'idée de quitter ses amis, même si tous lui avaient dit qu'il était le bienvenu à Bey-Nightmare –et en toute sécurité cette fois, ils s'en portaient garants.

Kenta serra une dernière fois Yu dans ses bras –ce étrange félin allait beaucoup lui manquer- et fit un grand sourire aux autres, qui répondirent de la même manière à l'exception de Kyoya qui grimaça et de Ryuga qui haussa les épaules peu concerné, avant de rejoindre sa mère pour regagner la surface.

\- Le voilà qui repart avec sa propre race., murmura Hikaru –qui avait loupé toute l'histoire, L'ironie du sort a complètement coulé ton plan, Hyoma.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

Ryo vint voir Tsubasa en fin de journée, épuisé, après avoir parlé à plusieurs humains pour clarifier les choses entre leurs deux peuples et assurer une paix provisoire qu'il espérait devenir durable. Cependant, le jeu en valait la chandelle : ils avaient déjà fixé une date de rendez-vous pour améliorer les relations entre les deux villes jumelles.

L'elfe remercia de tout cœur le jeune homme pour ce qu'il avait fait, et Ryuga remarqua que, identiquement à son amour, le conte semblait délivré d'un fardeau.

Cette journée avait été la plus riche en événement de leur existence ! Mais son aboutissement en valait la peine. Une guerre les avait séparés, un coup du destin les avait réunis. Ils espéraient tous que l'avenir leur permettrait de reformer la Bey-Link d'autrefois.

Cela prendrait sans doute du temps et demanderait des efforts, mais un tout nouveau chapitre s'offrait à eux. Un chapitre que monstres et humains pourraient écrire main dans la main. Un chapitre où peur et haine n'auraient plus leur place. Un chapitre dans lequel les erreurs du passé ne seraient pas reproduites. Un chapitre avec comme seul objectif le bien-être de chacun.

Car monstre ou humain, quelle différence ? Leur quête était la même : la recherche perpétuelle du bonheur.

Et ce bonheur, tout indiquait qu'ils pourraient le trouver ensemble.

 **OooOooO**

 **FIN**

 **OooOooO**

* * *

(1) "Le vieux sage" : inspiré du personnage mystérieux qui donne des conseils à Masamoune avant le combat de la Gan Gan Galaxie contre les Wang Hu Zhong.

(2) "Un homme brun qui portait un bouc et des lunettes" : il s'agit de Ziggourat.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous aura plût ! Cet OS est assez descriptif, vous l'aurez remarqué, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas simplement une fanfiction mais une transposition dans un univers alternatif créé de toute pièce qu'il fallait donc un peu plus détailler que d'habitude. J'espère que ça n'a pas été assommant, et pour autant assez clair : comme je l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je tente la chose.

Tout l'univers alternatif vient de moi, je l'ai créé d'un bout à l'autre, et n'a été inspiré de rien –je crois du moins ! A titre informatif, l'idée remontre au 20 octobre, soit 11 jours avant Halloween, ce qui fait de cet OS mon record de vitesse toute catégorie. On est loin de la rapidité admirable de Maboroshi, mais c'est déjà pas mal !

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween à toutes et à tous !

A bientôt !


End file.
